This Ain't My Home
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: John Marston hadn't seen this one coming, being snatched out moments before his death... where he ends up is even more confusing to him as well as the two who were trying to unwind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after reading Past Crimes by Howl Of A Werewolf, I got this idea for a story. I haven't written any Red Dead Redemption stories beforehand.**

 _ **Three weeks ago...**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

 _Furious, Amanda took the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and smashed it down onto the hotel table, Seth turning severely startled at the smaller woman's rage as she was also drunk._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth starts to say, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt collar in a threatening manner._

" _I've had it with your bullshit, Rollins… go find someone else to call your Shield sister!" Amanda growled, shoving Seth back before packing her things up into her duffel bag and storming out of the room at the Ashling Hotel._

 _Down at the hotel lobby, Finn and Joe were walking into it and out of the freezing weather when both saw Amanda in the hotel bar drinking Jameson whiskey and Finn walked over to her._

" _You have a fight with Seth, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as she downed her third shot before she motioned to the bartender to pour another but Finn stopped him and the bartender walked away as Finn sat next to Amanda and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her._

" _I just don't know what to do at times when he blows up at me and starts screaming… he never used to be like this." Amanda says, brushing her tears away as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder and absentmindedly tugged on the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie. "He claims that I'm the one who's different, why doesn't he just look in the mirror?" She says bitterly… and hissed slightly, rubbing her stomach as the lack of food and excessive alcohol made it ache._

 _Reaching over, Finn grabbed the trashcan that the bartender handed to him and held Amanda's hair back as she threw up, Amanda stopping and Finn handing the trashcan back._

" _Take her upstairs, get her to drink some mineral water and eat something light before she falls asleep… she'll be okay." The bartender says, Finn locking his right arm around Amanda's back and placing her duffel bag on his left shoulder._

 _Having eaten a grilled cheese and drank some water, Amanda started to think clearly again and got cleaned off before changing into some warm pajamas, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with minty mouthwash before spitting it out and recapping the bottle._

 _Downright exhausted, Amanda headed into the room and curled up next to Finn as they watched Tv._

 _It wasn't long before Amanda fell into a deep and much needed sleep, Finn pulling the covers over themselves and tucking some of her hair behind her right ear._

" _Sleep well, Mandy. Everything will sort itself out in the morning." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead and closing his tired blue eyes._

 _All of it was chaos… and it had to stop at some point._

 _Waking up the next morning, Amanda didn't feel as bad as she did… and also felt Finn's arms around her, rolled over to face him as he opened his eyes and let out a slightly lopsided smile._

" _How you feeling, little lady?" Finn asks_

" _A bit worn out… but I'll live." Amanda says, her head burrowing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her long and disheveled hair._

 _Seth would calm down eventually… but Finn was hesitant to leave Amanda by herself…_

 **Present time…**

"I don't know how you got into playing this game but it's a damn good one, love." Finn says as Amanda played _Red Dead Redemption_ … it was one of her ways of de-stressing, playing as John Marston.

But then something strange happened… a bright light nearly blinded the young diva as well as the NXT Champion and Finn grabbed Amanda and threw her to the ground, protecting her from the crackling electric sparks… then it stopped and the two looked at each other.

"You okay, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as they looked at the man on the floor.

Opening his eyes was painful… but even more confusing, he wasn't on the desert ground but on a cold floor and saw that Finn and Amanda were looking at him as Finn pulled Amanda up to her feet.

In a strange twist to John Marston, Amanda looked similar to Abigail.

Amanda looked from the Tv, which John had never seen before, to the video game case… and back to him.

"What… where in hell's name am I?" John asks as the two helped him up.

"Orlando… look, this is…" Amanda starts to say but trailed off when John saw all the things nearby... the cell phones, Ipad, earbuds, none of it looked familiar to him.

"What… is all this? Am I even in 1911?" John asks.

Finn and Amanda looked at each other, both completely caught off guard.

How were they gonna explain to a man that he was 104 years in the future?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two weeks ago…**_

" _Damn, it feels so good to be home." Amanda says after she and Finn walked into his apartment and set their things down after Finn closed the door._

" _Damn right it does… now what sounds good for dinner, Pizza Hut or Dominos?" Finn says._

" _Pizza Hut… now I'm gonna head upstairs and clean off." Amanda says, picking her duffel up and heading up the steps._

 _Stripping down after cleaning her makeup off, Amanda was looking forward to some down time with Finn as she stepped into the shower, closed the door and let the warm water, blackberry scented conditioner and black orchid scented body soap soak her troubles away._

 _Every frustrating fight that had broken out on the tour, hers and Seth's, Liv's and Enzo's, hers and Liv's… it had all been chaos and she just wanted it to stop._

 _She got out of the shower and dried herself off, her hair in a green towel and a white one wrapped around her body before pulling on a pair of teal satin hiphugger panties and pulling the towel off._

 _In grey flannel pajama pants and a light green pajama top, Amanda sprayed on some antiperspirant before letting her hair down out of the towel and grabbing a ponytail holder, hair dryer, anti frizz cream and rolling hair brush._

 _With her curly hair dried and in a ponytail, Amanda washed her hands and headed downstairs, Finn smiling._

" _Much better now, lass?" Finn asked after they hugged, himself in pajamas._

" _Always good to be here, we can unwind without the guys bugging us so much." Amanda says, Finn kissing her on her forehead._

 _The two ate their dinner and watched old DvDs, one being Casablanca, one of Amanda's favorite movies as she rested her head on Finn's left shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her._

 _Amanda felt comforted by this after the chaos that had happened on the tour, hers and Finn's phones on sleep mode and their movie night going on uninterrupted._

 _Midway through Psycho, Amanda was squeezing onto Finn's hand and he knew why… the shower scene, she was bracing herself for it._

 _No matter how many times both had watched it, this scene always made them jump and her cling onto him._

" _How in the hell did you get into watching horror movies anyway, Mandy?" Finn asks after they looked at each other after the shower stabbing scene._

" _Pin that one on Matt and Jeff Hardy, that started when I was 13." Amanda says, leaning against Finn again._

 _Psycho would be the last movie in tonight's marathon, both were truly exhausted..._

 **Present time…**

They looked at each other as John looked around, curious as to what everything was. Amanda felt Finn's right hand wrap around her left wrist before he led her upstairs and into the bedroom, closing the door.

"How in hell's name are we gonna explain it to him?" Amanda whispered.

"Explain that he's over a century in the future… how would we explain that? He's not gonna believe it even with all the modern technology around." Finn says before they heard John call out and ask if they were okay.

"Y'all disappeared pretty quickly, something happen?" John asked.

"Just talking about something, Mr. Marston… we'll be right down." Amanda replied, trying to stay calm as she and Finn headed downstairs.

John was now watching the Tv, having figured out how to turn the game system off… he was even more confused as he had no idea what _WWE Raw_ was.

It was a replay of the episode that took place just after the tour in Ireland, John looking at Amanda who was stood near the staircase with Finn and then back at the screen, where Amanda, Seth, Stephanie and Hunter were stood in the ring and the crowd was booing Seth as he was giving up the WWE Championship.

"You and him…" John says, pointing to Seth. "Something went bad between you two, didn't it?" He asks after patting the empty couch spot next to him and Amanda sat down.

"Going bad… is one way of putting it, Seth and I haven't spoken since he had to give up that belt and we had problems before that." Amanda says.

"You guys remind me of the fights I had with my former friend… but at least Seth didn't shoot you. I'm assuming he didn't shoot you? Your friend Seth ain't no relation to Seth Briars, right?" John says.

"I've never even seen Seth with a gun… and no, he's not." Amanda says.

"But he's used weapons before… is that…" John says, looking closer and noticing the bruises on Amanda's lower back as her top had bunched up a bit as well as finally noticing the black eye she had.

Amanda readjusted her top and started to explain…

" _Why don't you just give the poor girl a break! It's just characters she and Finn play on Tv and even if they are together, what business is it of-" Baron shouts, cut off by Seth punching the self proclaimed lone wolf in the face… and Baron returning the favor with one of his own._

" _You overgrown shitbird!" Seth yells, tackling Baron to the floor at the same time that an exhausted Amanda was getting off of the elevator and heading towards the bar._

" _For fuck's sake, stop this fucking second!" Amanda screamed, the young diva running over and trying to pull the two apart… only to receive a strong punch in the face that threw her back first into the bar._

" _Damn it…" Baron says, him pulling Seth up and Seth walking towards Amanda._

" _Back away." Amanda says._

" _Mandy-" Seth says._

 _Amanda's instinct was to grab a Heineken bottle and smash it against the bar, aiming the jagged edges at the Architect, Seth backing away in shock._

" _Back the fuck up! You're on your own now, Rollins! I am done with your bullshit!" Amanda says, dropping the broken bottle before leaving._

 _She didn't pay attention to where she was going and inadvertently crashed into Finn, who steadied her by resting his hands on her sides… and his eyes darkened with anger when he saw her bruising right eye._

" _I'm gonna fucking kill him." Finn growled, Amanda stopping him from going into the lobby._

" _He ain't worth it… let's just head back up to our room." Amanda says, Finn guiding her into the elevator and pressing the button that led to the tenth floor._

 _The doors closed and his large right hand wrapped around her tiny left one before he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, the two hugging._

 _This had gone beyond arguing… and both weren't gonna take it anymore._


End file.
